Many users perform tasks through applications and/or websites. Such tasks may involve various businesses that may be of interest to users. In an example, a user may submit a search query “Akron Renovation Store”, corresponding to a local business that the user may desire to visit to purchase home renovation supplies for a kitchen project, to a search engine. The search engine may return a search results page populated with various websites that may have a high correlation to the search query. Unfortunately, many computing devices and/or computing environments may lack user task intent technology that may otherwise direct the user to particular items (e.g., popular and/or trending merchandise items sold by the Akron Renovation Store) that may aid the user in efficiently performing the kitchen renovation supply research task. Thus, the user may visit a search result, such as an Akron Renovation Store website, and may spend substantial amounts of time searching for items within the Akron Renovation Store website that may be relevant and/or interesting to the user.